Oroku's sons
by ArizunoShojo
Summary: The Foot clan has always been steeped in mystery, even more so after the clan resurfaced an ocean away from its place of origin about 30 years after its suposed demise. In the bustling city of New York are many secrets, but some of the most interesting stories are those many never hear about. The sons of Oroku Saki were enigmas that most did not know existed. Alternet Universe AU
1. Story of our clan

I do not own TMNT in any form of medium, the original concept belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The story will contain OCs and 'easter eggs' and referensers to earlier TMNT works or series.

This is an AU so divergences from the cannon will be unavoidable. I however hope that you will find the story interesting and enjoyable.

Please leave a Review once done and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Story of our clan

 _Long time ago during the dawning of the Asuka, existed a swordsman by the name of Koga Takuza. Hundreds of samurai fell to his hand and he stole the sacred items of those he defeated. Out of those sacred objects he created an alloy harder than steel and forged it into a helmet. The same helmet that has been passed down to the next leader of the clan. Koga's clan, the Foot became an important player in the shaping the history of Japan for centuries. The clan flourished and survived whereas others failed and disappeared in the sands of time. I was born in that clan, however over 30 years ago it was attacked by our rival the Hamato clan, and everything that once was, became ash and a lone child survived. The young boy was taken into the Hamato raised and trained alongside the young son of its leader._

 _The years passed the boys became men and soon they fell in love with a woman from the south. The younger of the two was the first to meet and love her but the Hamato son soon wanted her for himself. Ridiculing the boy he called brother till he showed his darker side his own oni scared the woman he loved away. The clan leader's son was there ready to love her after he had torn the heart and trust from his brother. Years passed and the young man had to see his beloved and his once loved brother have a child. Hatred that had lied dormant began to grow consuming his heart and mind. The old clan leader that had lead the attack on the foot clan finally told the young man the truth, of where his origins began. As the Hamato clan's leader drew his final breath the man became consumed by his own anger. Revolving against the clan that had raised him and declaring himself the new leader of the Foot setting the flag of the Hamato's aflame declaring himself an enemy of the clan. In a last attempt to convince her to leave the life he knew she was unsure of he asked her to choose the man she would stay with. But out of love for her daughter and its father she did not choose him._

 _Any bond that had been between the 'brothers' where now severed, all the hurt and anger escalated into a battle that set the house in flames._

 _The blades took a life that night, but it was the woman he had sworn to protect, the woman he would have left that life for. She had foolishly stepped between them and in a moment of confusion the man was struck by a flaming piece of wood that disfigured his face for eternity._

 _He was captured and banished from the clan and Japan. If their paths where ever to cross again the new clan leader would see to it that he would never wake up._

 _But three of the Hamato clans' members betrayed them, left with the newly appointed leader of the Foot and became loyal followers as they left their land and travelled to New York. Where the new foot clan became reborn._

"That is the history of our clan." The Japanese man finished his story. He was sitting in a kneeling position on the tatami mat. In front of him was four futons all of them where occupied by four alert younglings.

"OH!" Four tiny children looked in aware at the scarred man before them. The five year old creatures always loved stories from Japan especially when the man in front of them told them. There was something dramatic in the way he told the story, bringing it to life.

"So that is where you got your scars." The oldest of them said, his eyes focusing on the burnt side of his face. It was red and his right eye had been damaged rendering it almost useless. It however made him rely on his other senses more, that in turn hardened him and made him less vulnerable.

"Yes." He stated. The sacred helmet from the story was sitting innocently in front of them, it shone in the low light. Its silhouette radiated power and did even more so when the man wore it.

"Do you think we will wear it one day?" The second oldest looked at the dark metallic headpiece, it would be so cool to be the boss.

"The Kuro Kabuto is not a light burden to wear. It represents not only the power but also the responsibility and burden that comes with being the clan's leader. It has to be earned and when that day comes the most suited will be chosen. And so the cycle shall repeat again." The man rested his hand on the cool metal, he rarely went anywhere without it.

"I take that is a no." The quietest of the brother commented, dark brown eyes did look at the helmet but he did not see the appeal in being its next wearer. It was terrifying the mere thought of being a leader for the ninja clan. There were a lot of things at stake and so many things could go wrong.

"Ask again in 20 years." The three other children groaned, it was always 'not now' or 'when you get older' or even in worse cases 'never'. That did not sit well with them.

"Besides you haven't even gotten your masks yet. A non-initiated ninja can't become the leader of a ninja clan."

"When are we going to get our own ninja masks?" The smallest of them asked eyes gleaming at the idea of receiving a personal mask, he would definitely have the coolest of them all perhaps he could have Godzilla on it.

"You are still much too young. You are barley a student, let alone a ninja."

"Aww but Yen got her mask last week." The smallest whined. The red and white cat mask was a symbol of her achievements and talent she was now the first full-fledged kunoichi of the Foot, and she wore that title proudly.

"Need I remind you that she is over 20 years your senior and has been an active member for five years?" He said deadpanned.

"We have also been here for five years." The green eyed tyke argued eyes narrowed and gaze defiant.

"Raphael you where infants when we found you." The man stated in the driest of tone.

"Still." Grumbled the child, they had also begun training. Even if the clan was still small the number of people that knew of them was smaller. They knew that they were different, but they did not know why they were made to be different. The older ninjas that where present have told them they were found in an abandoned building but they were always vague about where and why the ninja clan was there. Once again it was the 'we'll tell you when you are older' shtick which annoyed the four boys to no end.

"When you are old enough you will go through your own initiation into the life of a ninja. But that day is still far away and you will have to make that choice once the time has come." All of the brothers disliked the waiting game especially two of them.

"Awwwww, but it will be forever till that happens." The youngest stated dramatically falling backwards onto his brown eyes sibling that had already begun to settle back down to sleep. Unfortunately the slightly older boy got his baby brothers knuckle right in the back of his head.

"Ouch, Mikey watch where you fall." He stated displeased.

"Sorry Donnie." A goofy grim was on the freckled faced turtle. The brown eyed turtle just let his head fall back onto his pillow.

"It is past your bedtime. You have training early tomorrow and Nagi will be displeased if you are not alert." Saki said as he rose from the floor with the Kabuto firmly in hand, the four turtles where still children and needed strict regimen with discipline along with freedom and affection. The three remaining children also crawled underneath their futons, some with more protest than others.

"O-yasumi nasai." The man said and a small choir of 'O-yasumi' sent him off as he turned off the last light, leaving the four boys to sleep.

However it was not silent for long. With Mikey out like a light and snoring, while the others still slightly awake and turning trying to fine just the right position.

"Bet I will be the next clan leader." The green eyed terrapin stated proudly even if his voice was low.

"We'll see. The best ninja will be the next leader after all." Leo said with a proud tone, of all his brothers he wanted to wield the sword as flawlessly as he had seen other ninjas do. The katana was the sword of a leader after all.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Of course."

"Be ready to lose."

"Can you two shut it? Some of us want to sleep." The second youngest grumbled, he already had a feeling that the title of the new clan leader would be the newest in a line of competitive subjects his older brothers always fought over. Oh how right he was.


	2. Several years later

I do not own TMNT in any form of medium, the original concept belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The story will contain OCs and 'easter eggs' and referensers to earlier TMNT works or series.

This is an AU so divergences from the cannon will be unavoidable. I however hope that you will find the story interesting and enjoyable.

Please leave a Review once done and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Several year later

The dark warehouse was ominous. The sound of the sensors and the cameras could be heard with their slight swirling sound. A young mutant quietly opened one of the skylights. He looked into the dark building the lack of natural light created and twisted the silhouettes making shadows into potential dangers. As soundlessly as possible he made his way to the ground. He knew he had only ten minutes on him or he would fail this assignment.

He quickly took cover behind one of the wooden crates. He could not stall, he watched as the small sensor robot kept looking forward and backwards trying to locate and possible intruder. He grabbed a piece of broken wood and tossed it so the scanning robot would walk away quickly, ready to alert its companion of a potential intruder.

As soon as the sound of the metallic legs where gone the masked mutant made a quick dash up on the crates having memorised wish was steady and would make the least noise. With a quick move he had managed to get his throwing stars out of his belt and destroyed the camera that would have revealed his position. Now he only had two more to deal with.

But before he could mentally celebrate a hurtful sensation in his triceps and how a warm liquid began to drip down his arm in the blink of an eye he had drawn his sword and cut his opponent in half preventing it from setting of an alarm. He hurried to the gathering of boxes beneath the destroyed camera, pried one of them open and took the paper object inside. Showing it into his flak jacket for protection.

Now his attention was focused on the second camera, with a new shuriken ready to be thrown as his target he quickly struck before the camera could register him. Now there was only one more. Once again he made his way to the last camera quickly disposed of it and went to the boxes beneath it. But before he dared to try to pry any of them open he tossed another one of his stars hitting one of the small robots, it would have otherwise creeped up on him and possibly alerted others. He pried one open but much to his horror a sound similar to a ticking egg clock was before him, knowing that it would count back to zero he quickly dashed for the opposite side of the room. As the shrill irritating sound of his mistake made five robots turn and investigate. The robots now picked up speed knowing for certain that there was someone in the warehouse with them. The mutant was soon at the end of the building where the final object and exit was located.

The object was located on a small pedestal he was very familiar with the object in question a tanto knife. He took a leap and landed on the side, he knew that there had to be something that would send of alarms if he wasn't careful. Instead of stepping closer and just grab the weapon he used his swords and in a balancing act managed to get to into his arms. Then it was quickly and quietly down from the platform and up to the old mezzanine only accessible by an old ladder. However he didn't pack a grappling hook for nothing.

He safely and soundlessly made it to the second level and stopped only to open one of the three boxes, once again he found the one he wanted and shoved it inside his flak vest and quickly fled out the window.

Now that his mission was done he needed to see the others. And quickly he began to make his way back, he was expected at home after all. In the dark of the shadows the young mutant made the way back to the base.

The room was filled with high ranking ninjas, most of them talking glad that they had completed their assignments. At least 20 individuals where there waiting for the last member to arrive. With a graceful jump he landed on the floor and was soon met with a very familiar red banned mutant.

"Well look who is here. You sure took your sweet time." His younger brother said with a very pleased smirk.

"Be glad that those things where not bullets or you would not be standing." The mutant said referring to his brother's red splattered flak jacket. The younger just rolled his green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. So you ready to lose?" The arrogant smirk was on his face, a michivious smirk graced Leo's features.

"Are you asking me or yourself?"

"Very funny Leo. Let just get going I want to see the look on your face when I mop the floor with you." The two made their way to the monitor that had been replaying recordings of what had happened in the warehouse.

"Leo." A tall well-trained woman nearly 6 feet with unruly black hair in a tight ponytail greeted the newly arrived mutant.

"Lu" He said in a friendly tone.

"Seems like you managed to beat my time with a few seconds." She said with a cocked smile, praises from higher or older members was quite rare. But the recognition always made the comrades confidence and self-esteem boost to a new level. Leo got a goofy smile that he had tried to contain. What type of ninja would have those 'dorky expressions'? As his brother often called them. Soon their conversation was joined by a younger mutant.

"Leo, welcome back." His second youngest and the tallest of the turtles where still in full gear, he even had his 'mission' mask with him. It was simple a smooth white face lacking features with slits for the eyes and purple waves surrounding the eyeholes. All of them had masks like that but with their respective colour.

"Hi Donnie. So where is Mikey?"

"Looking after Moka, Umeko had some things to discuss privetly with Thompson, so she asked him to keep her entertained for a while."

"Or was it for Moka to keep Mikey entertained?" Raph said knowing that it was not far off. As much as he loved his cheerful brother he was quite the handful.

"Raph have some faith in our brother, he did sucseed in his ninja test after all." Donnie said though quietly mumbling 'Even if he still acts more than thinks most of the time.'

"Oh please she is a 12 year old girl you will turn 15 soon. What could happen?"

"Would you like it in 'most likely to happen' or alphabetical order." Raph snarked at the older woman. Only to receive a playful look and a hit in the arm.

"OW, I see you have been pumping up Lu." He said feeling a potential bruise form.

"Well us tall and lanky does hit the gym from time to time." She said gesturing at Donatello. The young ninja smiled gently in acknowledgment to the comment. But there was something else behind it.

"So what did you bribe him with?" Raph knew that if there was one thing his brother hated it was strength based exorcises.

"We all have our secrets." The mischievous gleem in her eye.

"You hid Donnie's toys again, didn't you?" Leo said knowing fully well that Donnie would do anything to get his toys back. People like Mikey at times tried to always find them, because the most secretive of brothers often did not share more than he deemed necessary.

"Oh, you got me, I couldn't help myself I mean it was such a… big… gun." She drawled the last words sounding as mischievous as possible.

"Do you always have to make whatever I work on into a dirty joke?!" The terrapins face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Well you reaction only invites them." She stated as she handed the tallest a metallic contraption it was slightly thicker and shorter than a humans lower arm. He took it and almost cradled it.

"For your information it is a mobile prototype of a plasma cannon. Mikey has been on me about potential upgrades since he watched that Sci-Fi movie. You know just how stubborn he can be. Besides if I could make it even smaller I could have Splinter wearing it imagine the possibilities, sabotage would be a lot easier and the risk of being discovered would plummet." The purple loving brother stated.

"Speaking of that pet of yours what do you think he is doing?" Saki had been very much against the idea of letting Donnie have a pet rat. But the lankiest of the turtles had managed to argue and get his case through resulting in the brown, black and white coloured rodent staying, with the conditions Donnie was the prime caretaker.

"Probably using his wheel." Donnie said not really putting any more thoughts into it. His mind went back to calculating

"So did you see the results?"

"I did."

"And?"

"Why do you want me to spoil the fun?"

"Common Donnie give us a clue."

"Alright Raph 13 and Leo 39. So now that that is over I will take my leave. I already asked Oroku-dono if I could leave early so with that good night." With that the taller turtle left the room bidding those that saw him a good night.

"Well that helped a lot." Raph grumbled.

"He has been like this since our initiation, you think he is still having a hard time grasping the fact that we are now ninjas?" Leo said

"Whatever it is he will not spill."

"Everyone reacts to their initiation differently, some becomes traumatized by it. Me personally I had nightmares about getting trapped in vents or shredded by those industrialized fans for weeks." Lu said offering the boys some comfort.

"Really, I just found the entire thing weird." The cheerful tone of the youngest turtle interrupted them.

"Oh Mikey, where is Moka?" Lu asked.

"Right here." The twelve year old was right behind the fun-loving turtle. Clad in a smaller version of the common training uniform she looked quite cute. Big dark eyes and dark brown hair along with a healthy brown skin. During normal circumstances Moka shouldn't even be percent at this event. However since she was more or less born into the clan, having her parents both be high-ranking Foot members she became exposed to these things early, just like they were.

" So Moka how was it?"

"It was quite fun, you guys really did solve the trial mission differently."

"So which was your favorite."

"Mom's."

"That doesn't count, your bias." Raph said getting the girl to laugh.

"Alright yours was the most entertaining, it was like watching a wrecking ball." At that comment Leo's expression became reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Oh I got this one in the bag." Leo said trying to get under his brothers skin, which to 99 % always worked.

"We'll see." As soon as those words left Raphael's mouth a very familiar voice. Grabbed everyone's attentions. The cheerful sound of the founding member Kazuo got everyone's attention.

" Finally we have the last competitors scored, and it looks like cuddly little Tamago got the time 8.20 seven penelties all off them for activating traps."

"Our smart Sumire unfortunately has to settle for 14.45 five penalty for over time. 3 hidden objects located."

"Our firecracker Shinshu's tine was 6.54 with thirteen penelties six for spotting and seven for wounds, one hidden object located.

"Ruri 8.39. And only three penalties. One wound, one spotting and one trap activated. And two hidden object located.

"Ha, See I beat you." Raph said puffing out his chest.

"Thirteen penalties? Really Raph?" Leo stated teasingly.

"Now I know why Donnie left, he hates that name plus Kazuo's shenanigans, I would go too." Lu stated. Looking at the screen.

"Probably just ashamed that he is slower than a snail."

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that Raph, it's not nice." Mikey said upset with his brother's careless mouth, even if Donnie wasn't here, it was still rude to speak behind someone's back.

"And what are you going to do? Tattle on Yen?" Raph liked to think

"That won't be necessary." Those words and the familiar voice made Raph freeze. Even if the Asian woman was the same height as Raph he held her in such high regard and she was one of the few that could calm the walking volcano that was Raphael. The other four where now watching how the arrogant and mighty Raphael began to mellow and even cowered a bit.

"Hi, um so what did you think?" Sweat was beginning to travel down his neck nervous if he had gotten himself in trouble.

"Raphael what have I said about picking on your brothers?"

"Oh com'on, we are going to be ninjas, punks are going to spew worse stuff."

"Do I need to remind you that we are a ninja clan there will come a day where you will be on a mission, if you have talked dirt behind your teammates back do you think they will trust you or respect you if you do not show that to them?" The firmness of her tone left no room to argue.

"I.." He tried to talk but his tongue was tied.

"I do not want you to disrespect and talk badly about your possible teammates. Have I made myself clear?" Dark eyes met green daring the young terrapin to go against her.

"Yes ma'am, Crystal clear."

"Good. Now get back to the headquarters you still have training in the morning."

"Urg, don't tell me it's Nagi and poison lessons." Mikey groaned. The woman just laughed.

"I felt the same but they are necessary, also Moka, Umeko is waiting on you."

"See ya," The little girl raced off to her mother ready to leave.

"So Lu are you taking your bike or do you want a lift?" Yen asked the taller woman.

"How come you ask her if she wants a ride?" Mikey loved to feel the wind against his skin the motorcycles that the clan had where definitely the definition of 'sweet'. Even if he had his own and could ride them he still preferred being the passenger, there was little to worry about then.

"Because Mikey dear, the last time you sat behind me while I drove you almost made me deaf." Came Yen's deadpanned delivery. At that the two other turtles and woman just laughed.


	3. Morning

I do not own TMNT in any form of medium, the original concept belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The story will contain OCs and 'easter eggs' and referensers to earlier TMNT works or series.

This is an AU so divergences from the cannon will be unavoidable. I however hope that you will find the story interesting and enjoyable.

Please leave a Review once done and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

I would also thank those that are following my story and those and left reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Morning

Soaring through the air the brave hero looked upon the city, the people that perviosly had been shrieking in terror looked up and saw their saviour.

"Look it is the Turtle Titan!"

"No need to fear, your hero is here!" With that the anthropomorphic turtle swung up to his rope and was face to face with his archnemisis the evil Dr Bomb Blaster.

"You're too late Turtle Titan, soon this city will be blown to smithereens and there is nothing you can do to stop it. I have the entire city at my mercy with just the push of a button! Muahahah!"

" We'll see about that Dr Blaster! Good guys will always beat the bad guys!" The Turtle Titan said and the broadcasted speech made the people below cheered."

"But can you really choose between the city and your dear friends?" With a simple push of a button he saw four very familiar people all of them family he wanted to protect dearly. All of them appeared only semiconscious and had a large swimming pool filled with hungry piranhas.

"You monster what have you done to them!?" The hero exclaimed.

"Time to make a choice Turtle Titan, the masses or your friends?"

"I will save both." The turtle said as he used his grappling hook to swing by and rescue his still dazed family and turned to the detonator that was counting down form 10.

But before the hero could reach the deactivation button a horrid sound entered his ears.

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!

"EVACUATE THE CITY WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST!" The freckled faced turtle said as he sat straight up in bed. His alarm clock was blaring 8.00 am in the morning. His 4x5 room was the same as it had been last night. His flashlight laid innocently on the tatami mat next to his futon and the comic book that he had been so engorged in, was at the foot of the bed. He must have catapulted it away when he woke up. His room was stacked with figurines and poster along with games and comic.

"Urg…why did it have to interrupt that dream was so cool." He said falling back down ready to fall asleep again. Until he looked at the clock. 8.05. Suddenly the young turtle shot out of his bed.

"Oh, .no. Nagi is going to skin me alive!" He said as he hurried to get his practice uniform on, which was really just belts, pads, and leather wrappings but already more than half an hour late to Nagi's lesson and he knew he was in deep trouble. It felt like he was dressing in slow-motion as he darted to find the smaller side dojo that Nagi used for lessons when the students where few.

The slide door flew open and there on the floor sat his three brothers and a very irate Nagi. The room as so quiet that the sound of a pin drop would probably be herd. The older man's slate grey eyes where like loaded guns, one look and you were dead. Complimented with a still muscular frame despite his age and the loss of most of his dark hair pigments, he looked like a master from those corny material arts movies, minus the beard.

"Michelangelo, care to explain the reason behind your late arrival?" Those eyes where impossible to look away from, the small amount of killing intent radiating from the man made it clear he would not take a joke for an answer.

"I slept in dude, I mean Nagi, I mean sir!" The youngest of the turtles said fumbling with his words and giving a salute before quickly bowing deeply. Sweat was rolling down his face. He hoped to whatever higher being that existed that Nagi would be merciful.

"You know very well that I do not take to your tardiness the slightest. You will not participate in this lesson." The thought of getting to skip poison lesson appealed to Michelangelo.

"Really?" The turtle looked delighted the thought of getting out of what he considered one of the most boring lessons, it was like a get out of jail card. The older man got up now towering over the turtles.

"Sure I'll get the buckets ready for you." At that the light blue eyed turtles smile faulted, he knew perfectly well what was going to happen. He would stand outside the door for the remaining lesson, which would have not been so bad if not for the often heavy buckets of water and the fact that Nagi's lesson lasted for at least 2 hours.

"Here. " The man came back with two buckets filled- to the brim with water. And now it was time for the turtle to reconsider is earlier thought. Mikey that was now outside the dojo doors held the two buckets. The weight almost made his knees buckle.

"You will stay here until the lesson is over."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Michelangelo do not even think of leaving that spot or I will make sure to double the weight." If a turtle could become white as a sheet, he was not that far off. Mikey's ordinary spring green skin suddenly seemed to turn paler than a honeydew melon. With that the man smiled content and closed the sliding doors leaving the turtle standing there with two water buckets filled to the brim. 15 Minutes passed and the turtle could slowly feel the lack of blood flow in his hands. If this was only 10 litre of water after 15 minutes then twice the amount would cause his arms to fall off.

After the sixth time of counting every tiny scuff mark that he could see in the hallway from his position he knew he was bored out of his mind. But then again if he moved more of this would follow it was taxation enough. He just wished someone could come by before he went crazy.

"Chris get home already I am bored to tears here bro." Mikey whined hoping his hero would soon get home from his tour. Still holding onto those water buckets and trying in vain to make the time pass.

His prayer was soon answered by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Mikey how are ya?" A very cheery tone came from the man before him.

"Hey, Uncle Kaz, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure that grandpa in there, doesn't kill someone from either punishment or boredom."

"Then help me out dude." Big blue eyes looked in moisty adore and hope at the potential saviour.

"Let me guess, too many comics before bed?"

"Maybe." Mikey suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. Kazuo just smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"Hey what do you say about grabbing some breakfast all the elites are heading there anyway. I heard that Cookie is making BE&C this morning." At the mention of breakfast the young mutant perked up.

"Sure, let's go already." With that Michelangelo sat down the buckets and made way to the dining hall. In a moment and the mention of food he pushed the thought of Nagi and any punishment out of his head.

The foot dining hall was decorated with dark mahogany floors and panels, red and black wallpaper and tapestries carrying the clan symbol. It had a high ceiling and had stairs that lead to a second floor mezzanine that followed 3 of the 4 walls, it could fit about 150 people, 200 if they were squished together. Above the service station hung a talisman that was at least 7 feet long the kitchen could not be seen clearly but the whiteness of the kitchen made a stark contrast to the otherwise dark room. It had both longtables and small ones with dark clad chairs waiting for the participants to occupie them. There was already a buzz when the two entered. People, most of them dressed in either sports gear or ready to leave for their 'normal jobs' where coming and going at an even pace. The residence chef often called Cookie ruled the kitchen with an iron fist. He even heard someone described her as 'Shredder with an apron' it was not far off.

"Hey Cookie two servings over here." Kazuo said as he was standing by the counter. The bulkier woman gave them a look that stated clearly that she would do no such thing.

"Stand in line you two. Relation or status be dammed I have people to feed and they have been waiting longer than you." At that she gestured to the line of maybe 20 people. Seeing that Mikey let out another groan, why did he have to wait so much? It wasn't even 9 am and he have been stuck in standstill for more than a days' share.

"More waiting, this day suuucks." Mikey groaned for umpth time today.

"Oh cheer up, it is not the end of the world."

"But I'm hungry." At that Mikey's stomach gave of a loud gurgle that made at least three people turn around to look at the source of the sound. A small blush graced his cheeks as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Easy boy." He chuckled in a good-natured way. Mikey whined like a puppy with big blue eyes could make most peoples heart melt.

"Save that look for Cookie. Perhaps we can get an extra."

"It won't work."

"Why not?"

"Cause it is Cookie." Mikey exclaimed.

"I see your point." Kazuo said thinking back on the last time he tried to steal an extra serving from the kitchen. The woman had literary dragged him by the scuff of his neck, he had been too terrified to even move for a good five minutes. The rest of the 'leading four' had a few words to say about that incident. Nagi lectured him and Saki had congratulated the kitchens guard dog aka. Cookie herself for scaring of the thief. Yen however had only smugly commented that she had warned him that it was an idiotic idea. Which in hindsight he had to agree.

"So Cookie how is it back there?" Kazuo said as they finally made it to the front of the line.

"Like a conveyer belt, everything is running smoothly."

"So what does a lovely woman like you have for two hopeless boys like us?"

"Well that was a joke if anything." She huffed. Two drinks and two plates with bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches. The aroma made both men drool and the cheese was slowly melting.

"Thank you Cookie!" Mikey said darting off.

"No running in the dinning hall!" The chef shouted after him. Just to annoy the woman Kazuo himself darted after Mikey. She didn't even bother to lecture him. So instead she just grumbled and went back to her job and responsibility.

It however did not take long for Mikey to be enamoured by the creation in front of him as he took the first bite. The well-seasoned dish was worthy of an angel choir, and the dazed dreamy expression on Mikey's face made the man that sat opposite him waved his hand in front of the turtles face, but there was no reaction to speak of.

"Morning boys." Came the sound from a business clad woman. Kazuo turned around and found one of his fellow 'leading four'.

"Hey Yen are you here for breakfast?" Kazuo asked being glad that someone was reacting to him. As the young mutant was of in La-La land at the moment.

"Already had mine." She let her eyes fall on the turtle that was present.

"Foodgasm?" She said in a joking tone.

"Like you wouldn't believe." He chuckled. She took a seat next to Michelangelo that finally snapped out of his high to see who it was. The massive hug she received was a normal thing.

"Hello on you too Mikey. So what are the plans for today?" She said dividing the attention between the two men.

"We have sparring later this afternoon." The youngest grimed.

"You know training, more training and teaching those newbies a thing or two."

"You really should stop referring both new members and gym costumers like that, you confuse people." She said sarcastically.

"Oh relax, no need to be uptight." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I would like to see you say that to Nagi and Saki." She shot back.

"I don't want to die." Kazuo stated as he took another mouthful of food.

"So what are you doing this morning?" Mikey asked, at least he had swallowed what he had in his mouth, it was not always he remembered and those times ended up with saliva covered food spewed everywhere.

"Another meeting. Need to make sure that all my work runs smoothly and that there is no one snooping around. Even if that includes going to information meetings I wish I could skip."

"You have been dealing with those things for years, yet you still find them annoying?"

"You can get use to the smell of urine, it does not mean you like it."

"Ewwww!"Mikey said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Point taken." Kazuo said slightly put off by the comparison.

"Besides when there is so much money on the line, there are very good reasons to keep an eye on things."

"To think that having one of the first recruits being an accountant could help that much." Kazuo said jokingly.

"I would like to see you try explain why millions of dollars are spent on throwing knifes and smoke bombs and not have someone get suspicious." At that the table when quiet for a minute or so.

"Did Nagi end his lesson early this morning?" She said changing subject as she looked at her wristwatch, it was 9.25.

"Nah, saved him from massive boredom. He overslept." Kazuo gestured at the turtle.

"You do know that Nagi will hound you both when he finds out, right?" She said as she raised a dark eyebrow.

"Oh like grandpa would even notice." Kazuo shrugged off.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind taking a look behind you." Yen dared. Kazuo assumed it was just her trying to rile him up. Unfortunately he was soon looking at a cloth covered belly as his eyes traveld upwards he found a very annoyed Nagi looking ready to kill him. Mikey as well had temporarily forgotten about his breakfast.

"We, young man, have a lot to talk about." Nagi said starring down Kazuo. His eyes soon shifted toward the young turtle.

"Oh and Michelangelo I will see you in the dojo, in five minutes."

"Uh-oh."


	4. Bandages and plasma

I do not own TMNT in any form of medium, the original concept belongs to Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The story will contain OCs and 'easter eggs' and referensers to earlier TMNT works or series.

This is an AU so divergences from the cannon will be unavoidable. I however hope that you will find the story interesting and enjoyable.

Please leave a Review once done and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

I would also thank those that are following my story and those and left reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Bandages and plasma

"Doooonnnnnnniiiiiieeee!" The smallest of the turtles complained to his older brother. Both of them was in Donatello's lab and research room, which also has a smaller section that acted like an infirmary with everything the young genius could need from drugs to tools.

"You got yourself into this mess Mikey." Donnie said as he kept wrapping the bandage around frozen bags of peas to keep them attached to his younger brother's arms, who had been whining about his muscle soreness for the last hour. Finally the smarter of them two decided to help his little brother, even if he felt that Michelangelo made his choice and that the sting from his muscles being overused was his own dammed fault.

"My arms are falling off." Mikey whined.

"No they are not." Donatello said indifferently, he did not have to look at the freckled turtle to know that he was puffing his face and could rival a grumpy five year old when it came to childish faces.

"How can you be so cold?"

"Well for one, I am a turtle and we are ectotherm creatures by nature."

"Not funny bro."

"Duly noted."

"Hey bro, you have been kind of strange ever since the initiation."

"Look Mikey there is just a lot on my mind, we are turning fifteen soon. That means that any day we can be sent out on our first official solo mission, I am preparing for anything that might come at us."

"Well stop thinking and just relax, patuna matata."

"It's Hakuna Matata and didn't that philosophy lead to you now having frozen peas attached to your body?"

"That's different. Common D you rarely spend any time with us outside training, can't you just turn off and hang out, please." Those big blue eyes really did know how to tug at someone's heartstrings. Donatello gave a sigh, admitting defeat.

"Fine, I'll promise I'll spend time with the four of you tonight."

"You won't regret it!" An exited Mikey stated with a cheery smile stretching across his face.

"But! You must leave me alone tills then, I have a laundry list of things to do. If you disturb me or add more duties to that list I won't be able to." Donatello crossed his arms looking at his little brother with very stern eyes.

"Phhhh, like we ever have done anything like that. " Mikey said, personally founding the idea ridiculous.

"Mikey. You and Raph came in with a play pod with sever dents and asked me to fix it."

"To be fair, that was Raph getting mad that it would not spit out the game CD."

"How about that oven then?"

"I panicked!"

"Wacking it with an extinguishers did not help."

"The fire stopped."

"After the entire extinguisher broken and we had dry powder, EVE,RY,WHERE!"

"I cleaned it up, didn't I?" Mikey said in his defence.

"Yes, but that situation was very much preventable."

"Fine. I promise that I will not break anything. Turtle promise."

"Alright then. That should do it." Donnie said as he tucked in the last part of the bandage and fasten it with a safety pin.

"So how long before I can take these things off?" Reptiles did not take to cold that well, so for all the numbing it did in his aching arms he wanted them off as soon as possible.

"I would say a few hours. It is very important that you take it easy Mikey. Do you understand?" Donnie said soon a knock on the door, soon a foot ninja entered saluting them both.

"You got it bro!" Mikey said energetically as he made fast gestures with his arms. That lead to him wincing as his muscles was still sore and the older turtle looked

"Donatello, we are ready for the test." The man said in the most respectful and perhaps even fearful tone.

"Duty calls." Donnie said as he turned to leave his brother.

"See ya later D!" Mikey said waving goodbye to his brother. Donnie made a quick glance back and gave a smile and wave before both of them left the Lab.

"Ok, so I need to take it easy." Mikey made himself comfortable on the hospital cot and laid back and looked at the ceiling.

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Ok I'm bored." Mikey said looking at the clock next to him. It was currently 1.30 pm. leaving him with at least three more hours to kill.

Suddenly a mischievous thought entered his mind. So he went back into the main area of the lab. It was so white that when the light went on the room became blinding. In the middle of it all was the in glassed room where the power turbine was situated. In contrast to the lab the turbine was coloured blue by the water that was rotating it. Mikey already had his eyes locked on the goal. Donnie had a bad habit of leaving his unfinished invention on his workbench, this happened often when the tallest turtle had many things in mind. So the prototype plasma cannon that he was currently working on was left unguarded, well mostly unguarded.

The shiny cold grey contraption had small pieces of red running throughout it. If it serves a function of if it was just eye candy didn't really matter. He really wanted to try it, it was just too cool to pass it up.

Next to the workbench stood a modified rat cage, which opened up to the workbench's level. Poor thing was all alone after his companion died because of old age. So the only one inhabiting the 3 story cage was a brown, black and white rat.

The strange thing was that the rat looked like it was watching him or more correctly staring him down.

"This will be between us, right Splinty?" Mikey said jokingly hoping that the rodent would turn his attention back to his wheel or something other than him. The rat however did not seem to relent, every time Mikey made a move to touch the prototype, it gave of a menacing hiss.

"You have been hanging out with Donnie way too much." Mikey said as he once again went for the metallic contraption unlike before Mikey didn't stop when he heard Splinter hissing, what did stop him however was the rat placing himself between the object and Mikey's hand and hissed even louder and longer. That made Mikey back away scared that it would bite if he didn't.

"Kill joy." Mikey pouted turning around to leave. Once far enough the rat went back into the cage and down to the food bowl on the lowest level. Seeing the perfect opportunity Mikey ran back and snatched the plasma cannon seconds before the rat had made it back to the top.

"Nana-na-nanan!" The freckled turtle taunted and blew a raspberry at the rat. However he flinched as his fingers gripped the the metal object, feeling pain from his still aching arms. He tried strapping the contraption onto his arm. It however could not be strapped around him because of his extra padding. So instead he had to hold it when trying it out. Seeing how there was a setting from low to high, he turned it up to max.

He always wanted to try it but Donatello was so protective of his experiments, especially when they weren't finished. Mikey began to use the poses often found in spy movies turned to the wall where several tanks at the bottom, they were so low that it shouldn't be a problem to miss them. He aimed it at the far wall and squeezed the trigger. He however did not think the kickback would be so powerful that once it fired it would knock him off his feet and hit him in the face.

"Owwww! This is not my day." Mikey rubbed his beak and whined as his arms protested.

Big baby blue eyes whided when a new sound entered his ears. This time it was not Splinter making an unpleasant sound. It was one of gas leaking out. The black mark on the wall where a lot lower than he expected and alarm bells where going off in his head.

If he let out toxic fumes or radiation who knows what might happen to him. Or worse what might happen to him when his brother comes back and finds out.


End file.
